


Never knew I needed you (but I'm glad I do)

by ShipperWhore



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, but hizzie is super cute, but i felt that i needed to write some hizzie feels, i dont have a set endgame for the show yet, our girls deserve sm love, set in s2, so is hosie, they're just broken babies, we need more saltzman&mikaelson sibling scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWhore/pseuds/ShipperWhore
Summary: Hope has no one , no one remembers her thanks to malivore.she is all alone in the world , meant for a life of isolation surely...until shes not? because lizzie knows who she is, lizzie remembers her.....yeah my summary sucks but basically this is a oneshot of these two baby beans being sad lonely creatures until they find each other x
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Never knew I needed you (but I'm glad I do)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! ;)
> 
> so i don't want you going in thinking there'll be any established relationship happening. this is more of them realizing intimate feelings in a way? its more focused on their own individual feelings- you"ll see what i mean when you read it.
> 
> set in the early happenings of s2 , kinda follows canon but also not really.
> 
> I got tired of proof reading so come yell at me for my spelling and grammatical errors if you want (Im sorry for them is what i meant)
> 
> so that scene of Lizzie remembering had bothered me so much i had to write this , because it felt all romantic'y with the whole montage right? anyways i wrote this out last year(or was it this year i cant remember lol)already but only had the guts to post it now.
> 
> anyway , enjoy!

The pain in her heart was overpowering , sending shock-waves through her nerves and numbing her limbs as she stood on the edge of the docks her glassy blue eyes red rimmed as they stare hollowed by the scene replaying in her mind ; Gentle and soft lips meeting so sweetly it sickened her , grasps of hands in dark curls and strands and both of them smiling a smile he used to reserve for her.

**Him. _Landon._**

A pained wail leaves her lips , low enough that she's sure no one nearby , if there even was anyone nearby could hear. She feels her legs give in , makes her crumble to the wood below her , teardrops plopping and becoming one with the dark waters underneath her. What more was she supposed to lose? Her parents dead , her family not remembering her .. No one remembering her at all. It was all too much , she wasn't supposed to be here at all. There was a reason she jumped into the pit. Has she failed? Done something wrong?

So much for sacrificing herself for the ones she loved when now they had no clue to who she was , no idea of the memories that she had , that only she will ever have. And the worst of it all isn't that they can't remember her , isn't that they've moved on together. No she's happy , yes happy somewhere under all this pain that those that she loved have found their way but what's really been the nail in the coffin out of all of this was that everyone every single one of them seemed happier , happier without her existence.

It makes her curse her own existence even more. She swears there's a reason there's only one tribrid and that's because they're meant for isolation to be their only friend. Her breathing is hollow , a chill rolls down her back and she knows its the wolf in her that's wanting to break free from the crushing pain she's feeling , to run from this sadness and depression and just be filled with the adrenaline of the chase. Of roaming the woods with no care but feeling a sense of freedom.

But she feels undeserving of those feelings of escape , no she wants to feel this , this utter breakdown because she failed. She failed at the one thing she was meant for , the one thing her existence made sense of. So why feel anything else but failure , sadness and pain.

She thinks it funny that she's not by now used to it , after all she's been through in the past. Pain should be a norm but then she stupidly remembers giving in to the idea of happiness, that she could be happy. If only she kept to herself , kept everyone at arms length. It would have made the sacrifice easier , would have made all of this easier right now. "Hope?"

The words are uttered so softly , with so little conviction she feels it must be nothing but her head playing tricks but then she hears footsteps , weary ones but no hesitance as they inch closer to her. She turns around checking if the prism is off to be sure this isn't a trick of her subconscious, that someone had been calling her , referring to her. She's surprised to find Lizzie before her , dark and thick brows crinkled in confusion as she stands in her nightgown and comfy slippers. Clearly the girl had rushed right from her bedroom but how had she known Hope would be here , how did she know Hope at all?

"You" her voice falters. Emotions still so thick. "You know who I am?"

They stand in silence in what Hope feels like is forever. Lizzie is just staring , her face blank as she watches the girl. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson!" Lizzie suddenly exclaims and a huge grin splits onto the blondes face.

Her breath hitches and she feels like she could collapse right there again. Someone knew who she was , Lizzie remembers her.

"Lizzie" Hope says softly stepping towards the girl. Tentatively because she and the blonde Saltzman had never been close , not up until those final moments. Not close enough to hug ..right?

"Could you stop with the slomo walkover? Its really cold by the dock not all of us have Wolfy counterparts" the younger girl says snarkily , her hand reaching out to grab a shoulder as she pulls the brunette into a hug. She hears the gasp , how hesitantly pale arms mimic the embrace and she could have sworn a shaky breath slipped into the air too. "B-but I don't understand..how?"

"My sister blasting me with dark magic did the trick apparently" Lizzie rolled her eyes , both recalling their earlier heroic escapades. "Were you never going to tell us who you were?" She's shocked by Lizzie's genuine hurt expression that mixes in with her sass and chews her lip in embarrassment. "I watched you all be ...happy" there's that shaky breath again , but this time Lizzie sees and hears the toll of it leaving her friend. "And Landon and Josie.." She chokes up again because its still all too much for her right now. She thought she could do it , be around the people she cares for. Be the new girl all over again but it's hard watching a life you're no longer a part of , its difficult being on the other side of the window always staring out but never being able to interact.. Not truly.

"You think we're all happy without you?" Lizzie questions , her heavy brows set deep on her face. Hope is too speechless to say much , the girls just so different . "Landon and Josie might think they're happy but they are not. And I" she pauses as if catching herself , shakes her head and looks up again. "We're not better off okay? And it sucks that you just decided that for yourself. How could you just " Lizzie's frown seems to get heavier as if she's deeply wounded by Hopes actions and its just so baffling because she never thought the girl liked her this much. "How could you just go on pretending like we were nothing"

"That was not my intention but this whole thing isn't easy to explain" hope said now scowling. None of this was easy , the girl had no idea what she had been through these last few weeks. Lizzie doesn't say anything in return , just silently stares at the tribrid before her , taking in her drained look behind the glare.

Hope is glad Lizzie says nothing , she doesn't think she has enough energy left for another fight but now the blondes gaze is fixed on her , unmoving as crystal blue eyes inspect her and the brunette gets a sudden jab of fear at the thought that the girl could see right through her. "Well the least you could do is get some hot cocoa with me , its been a real traumatic day"

Lizzie whips around fast and is already making her way towards the school without waiting to see if Hope would follow. The young mikaelson scoffs at the old lizzie'esque attitude but follows nonetheless , doing her best to fight the smile off her lips.

They sit in relative silence at the kitchen island , each a mug of the warm chocolate drink in hand. Except Hope isn't really comfortable without this silence , she's uneasy because Lizzie is just staring. Out right full undivided attention. On her.

Because Lizzie knows who she is.

Remembers who she is.

And suddenly hope feels really queasy because this single person sharing all these memories lead to expectations of returning to a life she was ready to leave behind. A life that she was sure would never be a reality for her again

And yet , here it was , seated right beside her. All wrapped up in a fuzzy gown and bitchy attitude. But there's none of that right now. Just this intense gleam in those crystal eyes and really when has Lizzie ever looked at her with anything other than distaste or hatred.

"You get a haircut or something in that pit of nothingness?" The serious tone to Lizzies inquiry makes hope want to roll her eyes and also let out a breath of relief for some reason. "Are you serious?" Hope voices out , brows raised and Lizzie just shrugs as if all of this is just another night in the boarding school. Which if none of the malivore business had happened , then maybe it would have been so.

"Something's different about you" the blonde mumbles , her gaze now fixed ahead of her and hopes actually glad because she can't take this intense scrutiny from Lizzie saltzman who a year ago would have wanted nothing to do with anything related to her. "Your memories are probably fuzzy , there's nothing different other than the fact that no one knows who I am"

"Okay I'm going to ignore the blatant shot at my mind palace and put it under PTSD from being wiped from existence" the older saltzman twin voiced saccharinely. Hope rolled her eyes deciding to take a sip of the delicious chocolate drink. For all the bitchiness the blonde oozed , she could at least make a decent cup of hot cocoa. "Is this" Lizzie finally questioned after a short pause. "About my sister and that thrift store hobbit?"

She was so spot on with her assumption that Hope's eyes immediately latched to Lizzie's with surprise. She thought she'd see the usual distaste or judgmental glare that the oldest Saltzman twin wore so regularly. But the look Lizzie had given her made something in her chest flutter.

It was a look of worry , of remorse and the urgent need to comfort. Maybe it was the fact that her boyfriend and close friend were moving on together, Or the fact that they had no clue the life they lived at all because of her sacrificial absence but Hope found herself unable to stop reacting to the soft look Lizzie was giving her. The youngest Mikaelsons shoulders drooped instantly , crystal eyes gleaming with a slowly increasing amount of unshed tears. The laugh that escaped her lips was watery and meek , she never felt this vulnerable than when she shared those rare fleeting moments with Landon about her feelings or fears.

"Guilty" Hope shook her head feeling ashamed at how easily she had revealed her true feelings , if it were any other day she would have brushed the younger girl off with a sarcastic reply before making her way to the exit.

But now she had nowhere to go , no one to listen to her fears , her sorrows because they all forgot. All except Lizzie Saltzman. The same Lizzie who had taunted her all the time here at the boarding school.

The one who teased and nicknamed her despair.

But also the one to help her through her moments of weakness when the absence of her father was all too much.

The same Lizzie who had enveloped her into her arms and whispered soothing words into her ears to calm her down.

The same Lizzie who held all those memories herself simply because she knew. She knew who Hope was.

"I'm being selfish , they don't even know.." Hope shook her head again , eyes downcast to the wooden table. "Theyre happy and that's all that matters now". They stayed silent after that , neither attempting to speak not until the once filled mugs were empty and cold to the touch. Hope stood from her seat as Lizzie suppressed a yawn , obviously waiting for the tribrid to say something more. " we should get some rest, schools and all tomorrow "

The blonde just nodded and collected the cups , taking them over to the sink as hope made her way to the door. When she reached it she heard Lizzie's voice , soft but decipherable. "Like I said , they're not happy" Hope didn't turn around , hand still glued to the knob as her gaze kept firm to the crevice of light from the foyer. "They're just trying to fill a you shaped void"

Lizzie's voice trailed off to a softer note. "No one is better off without you" the genuine truth emanating from those words made Hope glance back , catching sincere sky blue eyes as she showed off a sweet smile. "Goodnight Lizzie"

"Night Hope"

*

The breath leaving her lungs feel painful and heavy as they fill up again with air. She feels stupid , shattered and simply pathetic. Her mind had failed her once again , telling her lies and feeding her deceitful images of a charming vampire with baby blue eyes and a sharply chiseled jawline.

She should feel more scared with how real her disillusions were but she couldn't shake the ever growing anger for her untrustworthy brain. Not after she spent an entire summer trying to find some semblance of sanity. All those hours wasted , days where she could have sightseen historical monuments or flirted with foreign tan skinned males all for naught because her brain chemistry decided to be defective.

When Lizzie finally came to a halt she recognized the old mill and wondered how she had found her way here when she had clearly taken off on a different path into the woods. Leave it up to her messed up brain to play tricks on her

Yet again.

"Lizzie?" The familiar voice found its way to her ears and registered immediately despite the inner debacle that was taking place. The blonde turned around to find ocean blue eyes staring curiously at her. Hope made her way towards her and Lizzie noted the smudges of dirt on her skin despite how clean her clothes were as well as the disheveled auburn hair that seemed as if it were wrangled back by frustrated fingers. "How was the run wolfy"

The blonde smirked shaking off her own anger and frustration to focus on Hope , to focus on anything other than her dismantling Brain. "Great actually , cleared up my head" Hope raised her brow when she noticed the visible flinch from the older saltzman twin. It was quickly covered up with the girl squinting up to the lights of the empty mill shining brightly behind them. But Hope saw anyways , it just wasn't her place to address .. Right?

"Good for you" the younger girl stated sighing out as she flicked strands of blonde behind her shoulder , her arms crossing over her chest as she kept her gaze away from Hope. "Always good to know my brains the only one fried around here"

"Lizzie" Hope tried but Lizzie just shook her head and laughed , a shallow self deprecating sound of ..despair. "There's this vampire- I thought there was this vampire who was into me" she laughed again and this time Hope flinched at the hollowness. "I mean all taunt and badass with baby blue eyes and chilvary of a 1800's regal and he called me Elizabeth" Lizzie pulled her face as if it were the most horrendous thing of all. "My full name which who even does that except parent's to reprimand but he says it and I just-"

Hope stayed silent keeping her gaze on the girl who now trembled with sadness and pain. "I thought I was getting better" Lizzie said frustration bleeding out from her pores. "I thought I had it under control but then MG" she trailed off again her head dropping to the ground and thats when Hope first noticed the glistening of a tear dripping off Lizzie's chin.

Pathetic is what Lizzie Saltzman felt as she moped out her deep dark secrets to Hope like some sap. But between letting Josie have her freedom from codependency and her father being estranged and distant since being outvoted from the school (and even MG who she just did not even want to look at right now for how he allowed her to make a fool out of herself) all she had was Hope. And its not like she planned to confess but she just couldn't handle it all , everything felt like it was just too much. Also who told Hope to have those concerning pools of blue staring into her twisted soul and just coaxing her into a confession like a weeb.

She was so far gone in her self pitying she hasn't even noticed Hope closing the gap between them and pulling her into an awkward hug. With her head resting on the brunettes shoulder and strong arms wrapped around her middle. It wasn't much of a fight with her inner bitch to give in to the warmth and comfort exuding from the young Mikaelson , the blonde found her arms wounding their way around a broad back as she melted into the much needed embrace.

She didn't cry. Or she didn't cry any more than those few tears already shed. Lizzie just clung to Hope , silent as she inhaled deep breaths and exhaled them slowly. Which Hope was sure was a meditation technique to calm the blonde but it was also made Hope's spine tingle and had goosebumps shooting up over her arms as the warm breath fanned against her thrumming pulse. It really shouldn't be affecting her after all this was Lizzie , who a year ago had only begun to start mildly tolerating her existence. And yet she found herself not opposed to the closeness or the heat of Lizzie's breath against her exposed neck , or the brush of a cold nose against her shoulder that she could feel through her T-shirt and only made the spine-tingling increase.

She blamed it on the lack of intimacy over these few months and how it was because Lizzie was a part of her past she thought she'd never get back. Yes Hope was just touch starved and Lizzie was just there , or well here. Totally unplanned and totally a one time thing , Hope had told herself as she felt herself tighten her hold.

When Lizzie finally found it in herself to let go of Hope , to remove herself from the comfort of those strong arms. She found soft blue eyes and pink tinted cheeks. And if this were any other day she would comment on those pink cheeks and joke about the dazed look in the Mikaelsons eyes and walk off with a head held high by false bravado.

But now she felt a buzz in her skin and a soft smile on her lips as she gazed back with shimmering blue and her very own pink cheeks. It must be because of her self induced solitary confinement. There could be no other reason why she would feel so inclined to be in Hope's space. She never really liked girls the way her sister did , well she doesn't think she's ever. Plus Hope was too caught up with Landon and Lizzie did NOT have a thing for the brooding Mikaelson reformed loner-turned loner again...or did she?

Suddenly Hope's backing away , her lips seemingly trying to form an excuse to get away. Away from what ever the hell was happening between them. But before the auburn haired girl could even turn away , a pale hand grabs her upper arm and then pleading blue meets confused and yet scared pale blue. "Stay a while , with me at the old mill?"

A wave of sadness washes over the younger girls eyes. "I don't really have anyone right now." And how could Hope say no to her when she is practically on the verge of tears once more and pleading for company to fill a void of loneliness that Hope was all too familiar with. So she let's soft hands take her warm ones into a gentle grip as the blonde tugs her to the vacant mill and finds a seat on the worn sofa that still served as comfy and relaxing.

And again they just sit there , staring into the dark woods that seemed alive by the buzzing of insects and whistling wind that moved through the leaves ever so gently. Lizzie is starting to shiver and it must be the drop in temperature as the earth starts to cool after a rather hot day but the blonde saltzman makes no attempt to move , no verbal announcement to leave. So Hope decides to spell a fire bright and warm right before them. One that's controlled and doesn't seem to burn its way through the wood its nestled on , yet doesn't seem like it would be dying anytime soon.

Lizzie's eyes seemed to be drawn to the sudden heat source , transfixed by its glow and strength as she feels the cold of the night being chased from her body. How Hope had been able to do so without burning down the whole mill amazed her. It probably had to do with a steady mind , a mind that wasn't shattered Into a million pieces. A mind that didn't hallucinate vampires who are in love with you. As if hope had felt the tension build inside her once more , she felt a hand sooth over her tightly clasped ones and looked up at a sight of pure beauty.

The orange glow cast against clear skin made the tribrid seem enchanting , ethereal and even a little gorgeous as she stared with hair that seemed to burn its own brightness and eyes smoldering with unknown emotions. "I know we were never close" she bit her lip and why was her eyes even on Hope's lips right now? "But I'm glad we have each other now"

And the smile that splits across Hope's face burns brighter than the flames crackling beside them. She feels it pierce her soul and melt the ice in her heart , branding the young Mikaelsons name shamelessly onto the poor muscle.

"Me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
